Counting Eleven
by BOWIEgirl
Summary: A year after her journey through the Labyrinth, Sarah is being stalked by Jareth. Is he out for forgiveness or out for revenge? Does he still love her like he once did, or has his point of veiw changed? Repost.Nothing New.
1. Default Chapter

_Hello all, this isnt the sequel to Forget Me Not you've been waiting for, sorry, but I think you'll like this just as much. The poem Eleven was written by me :) it was originally about a little girl scared by the boogeyman, but Jareth is kinda boogeyman-ish dont ya think?_

_Since its called eleven, i dont think i need to tell you the counting paragraphs go to eleven, but I will anyway. I didnt put it all up at once becuz, 1-wheres the fun in that? and 2-Its not completed yet_

_Enjoy :)_**_

* * *

_ **

_Eleven_

I close my eyes and count to one

I hate this game, it's never done

Sarah ran through the Labyrinth. Every twist and turn brought another terror. Goblins, monsters, oubliettes, and dead ends followed her mercilessly.

Exhausted from her last flight from the forest, she carefully looked around. She saw no one. Taking the chance to let her guard down, telling herself for only a moment, she sat down beneath a large, beautiful tree.

She took deep breaths, trying to calm her racing heart. She closed her eyes and laid her head against the hard trunk. It wasn't this hard last time, she thought.

Suddenly she heard footsteps. Many footsteps. She jumped up in time to see a horde of ferocious looking creatures throw their spears at her. Diving out of the way she landed on her wooden floor.

Panting heavily she crawled onto her bed. The nightmares came regularly now. A year after her trip to the Underground she still feared _he _might come back for her. For revenge. She wouldn't even acknowledge his name in her head, always thinking 'he' out of fear that talking it wasn't the only way he could return.

She tugged her blankets up to her chin. She felt foolish. She was seventeen, and afraid of the dark. But to her, she had good reason. Hitting the timer on her alarm, she let the soft music of the radio lull her to sleep.

**I pull my covers up with fear**

**I know that soon he will be here

* * *

****I close my eyes and count to two**

**I hear him lurk into the room**

She heard it this night. Only days after her last dream. The unmistakable sound of boots on her bedroom floor. Tensing under her blanket she squeezed her eyes closed. She was facing her wall with another presence very close behind her.

Her knuckles were white from her frightened grip on the sheet. She prayed with all her might he would leave. That he wouldn't take her. That he wouldn't take Toby. That he wouldn't do anything but go. But he stayed.

She heard him breathing as he watched her. She almost wished he would say something, the silence was what was scaring her the most. The fact that he was just standing there silently. Watching.

She pulled the covers up higher. _Deep breaths_, she told herself. _One, two…_

**His steps are light, his breathing deep**

**I'm too afraid to fall asleep**

**

* * *

**

**I close my eyes and count to three**

**Why's this happening to me?**

It had been ten days since he had entered her room. As she drove home she felt the familiar one gets when they are being followed. She could feel something watching her.

Pulling into her driveway, she almost didn't want to get out of the car. It was a short walk from here to the door, she thought, but something felt wrong.

Reluctantly opening the door the feeling washed over her entirely. It was close. An owl hooted as it flew overhead and she dashed to her front door, fumbling for her keys as she went, jamming them into the door, throwing it open and slamming it shut. She slid down the back of her door, landing on the linoleum tiling and hugged her knees to her chest.

When she got herself together, she rose from the floor and entered the kitchen. Turning on the TV she noticed the note from Karen telling her that she and her father would be out late. Again. Toby was with another sitter. They thought she'd appreciate having time to herself.

Sarah groaned and stuffed a frozen dinner into the microwave.

"The one day I _do _want them here, they leave. The one night I want Toby, and they hire someone else. Of course."

With a ding the microwave announced the food was ready, and she grabbed a fork and headed up to her room with her meal.

Kicking the door open, her eyes moved to the window. She gasped and nearly dropped the plate, quickly setting it down on the table beside her.

On the branch of a tree near her window sat an owl. It picked at a few feathers before staring at her with its unnatural red eyes.

She hurriedly moved to the window to close her blinds and curtain. Though she knew it impossible, she swore she still saw the ghostly red glow of its large eyes.

Falling onto her bed, forgetting about the food, she cried softly into her pillow. He was everywhere.

**He watches me with bright red eyes**

**Every night it makes my cry

* * *

I close my eyes and count to four **

**I swear that I had locked the door**

Again she was alone, and again she sat up, wondering if today would be the day he'd come for good. The book in her hands didn't help distract her mind at all. It always found its way back to _him_.

How could someone so beautiful be so dangerous? she asked herself. He never hurt her directly, but the power and magic he openly showed off was nothing near gentle. She knew she should fear him. And they both knew she did.

Sarah blinked in surprise as the lights flickered. Her eyes traveled around the room, like they were expecting to see a silhouette of a man standing before her. The storm brewing slowly now attacked her house, rain beating hard down on her roof, thunder rolling, answered by wild, bright strikes of lightning.

She set her book down, eying the window and tree carefully, but saw nothing. An overpowering surge of fright spread through her with another clap of thunder. Her hair stood on end as a shiver snaked its way down her spine.

She lay down on her bed, not taking the time to crawl under the blankets. Facing the wall with her back to the window, she tried to calm her increasing breathing.

Just as she got it under control, a shadow appeared on her wall. She held her breath as it shrank, the body moving toward her.

Strangely she found herself wishing he would speak. _Say something_, she willed. He had to know she was awake_. Let me know what you want_.

With a last pitiful flicker, the lights went out, plunging the two of them into darkness. Sarah grew tense, now unable to judge how far away he was.

She moved as close as she could to the wall. She was ashamed of the whimper that escaped her.

Sarah heard a chuckle and the sounds of his boots' heels on her floor. He was beside her bed. She was afraid she was right. That tonight was the night.

"I can see you Sarah," he said in a delicate whisper. She could feel his eyes traveling over her body that she desperately pressed against the wall, trying with all her might to fall through to escape him. "The dark will only hide its own."

She rolled over quickly to face him. After so long of him haunting her, twisting her dreams, she would see him. But she only saw her room. She shivered as a soft laugh echoed through the room when she turned back to the wall. Had be been before her then, hidden in the darkness?

After a few minutes of silence she was convinced he had left. She sat very still, her mind rolling over what he had said. '_The dark will only hide its own._' What was that supposed to mean? And if indeed had hidden him, what did that make her?

She stared at the ceiling, counting softly to help her fall asleep.

"One," she whispered. "Two, three, four…"

**I hear him snicker with delight**

**"I see you creature of the light"**

**

* * *

**dun dun dun LOL ok yeah i know its not the sequel but I had this idea for a very long time and I wanted to share :)

and just as a reminder, this IS NOT the sequel to Forget Me Not


	2. Did You Miss Me, Sarah?

**ShadowCat666**: thanks buddy I'll see ya in gym

**ladyofthedragons1**: of course I am, I wouldnt leave you hanging :)

**batteredchild**: hey! you stayed with me! I remember you from FMN lol whoohoo. Anyway, thank you very much

**CodeSeraph**: lol Im glad you think that

**jumping**-jo: yep it is a poem :)

**shatteredheart**: THANK YOU! I hope you like this as much as the last one

**Juniper87**: here you go

**Solea**: hmm I cant tell you if he is or not

**Lady of the labyrinth**: lol superstitious is a good thing though. :) and the one you said this sounds like, is it up? Id like to read

**atsuibelulah**: many thanks ---

**Moonjava**: lovely to see you again ;) hope you like this one

**CanaceErinn**: hurry! post more I am eagerly waiting lol. Thank you and ... enjoy!

* * *

gettin scared yet? heh hehoooo i coudnt write horror if my life depended on it** > ** behold...my attempt**

* * *

**

**I close my eyes and count to five**

**I pray to God he's gone outside**

It wasn't until noon the next day that the power returned. She hadn't been surprised when she learned she was the only one on the block to loose it. Damn him.

Today was Saturday. A day of fun and relaxation. For anyone but Sarah.

Today was a day that she knew he had all day to terrorize her, like so many weekends before. The constant feeling of being followed and watched when she left her house had made her decided long ago it was better to stay inside. But that hardly helped. She was a sitting duck as she lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling. Her mind went back to last year…

"Dad!" she yelled as she ran down the stairs. "Dad, Karen, you'll never believe this!" As she gushed to the adults her trip through the labyrinth, she slowed to a stop in the middle. The looks she were getting were surprised and disbelieving.

"Sarah," said her father as he looked her over. "What have you been reading?"

"I wasn't reading anything, I'm telling you _this happened_!"

"Are you feeling well, Sarah?" her stepmother chimed in. "You look a little pale."

"I'm fine," she said, her face falling. "You don't believe me Daddy?" she asked in a quiet, slow voice.

"I think you've been dreaming, Hun. That's all. There's no labyrinth or prince charm-"

"He was a goblin king!" she said quickly. "And he certainly wasn't who I would call 'prince charming.'"

"He's just a figment of your imagination, Sarah," Karen said impatiently, having spent all the time she would talking about a wild fantasy. "A fantastic creation from one of your outrageous dreams."

Twirling around angrily she made her way slowly upstairs. She heard Karen whisper something about her wild ideas to her father, and she hurried up, storming to her room.

"Jareth is real. They all are," she mumbled into her pillow. An owl landed on the tree branch beside her window. And it started.

Daddy claims imagination

Karen says he's my creation

* * *

I close my eyes and count to six

Every night it's just like this

This Saturday night was the same as the many before it. Karen and her father went out and Toby was with another sitter. Her stepmother told her it was because they thought she'd like to get out more, but she knew better. She heard Karen telling her father she thought her wild imagination and ideas would rub off on Toby. Something Karen was deathly afraid of. _Another _glazy eyed daydreamer in the family.

But she wouldn't be alone tonight. There was no way she'd give him her Saturday night. She grabbed her phone and quickly punched in her best friends' number.

"Terri? Hi, what's up? Really? Same old, same old. Yeah, actually I did want something. I was wondering if you were busy tonight. Either house, I don't care. Alrighty, I'll be over in a bit. Love you too, babe. Ok. Yep. Bye!"

Sarah went up to her room and grabbed her overnight bag. Stuffing pajamas, a change of clothes, and a book she headed to the bathroom. She tossed her toothbrush and makeup in with the rest and headed downstairs for the car.

As she reached the door of her friend's home, she looked nervously over her shoulder. Feeling for the doorbell as she eyed the dark street, she jumped when the door opened.

"Hey Sarah!"

"Hey Terri," she said absently, walking past her friend who's arms were extended, waiting for a hug. With a shrug Terri closed the door and followed Sarah up to her bedroom.

As Terri rounded the corner and entered her room, she saw Sarah at the window, again scanning the street.

"What are you doing?" she asked, sitting down and stretching out on her bed.

"Looking for owls," Sarah said with a quick glance in her direction.

"Right…" nodded Terri, and she picked up a magazine from her bedside table. "You do that, Sar. Yeah, you have fun."

"Yeah…" Sarah answered without a thought. _He is driving me crazy. She must think I'm mad, staring out looking for-ah there you are!_

She spotted a large snowy owl land on a barren tree across the street. The soft red glow convinced her it was him.

Stepping away from the window, she joined Terri on the bed. Her friend scooted over to give her room and offered a magazine. Sarah politely declined. Instead she pulled out the book she had brought with her.

"Oh my god," moaned Terri as she spotted the cover. "Labyrinth again? How many times have you read that thing?"

"Crazy amounts, you don't want to know."

"I agree," she said turning back to her reading. Together in silence they read.

"Ter, I'm borrowing your shower," Sarah said as she stood and walked away from the television.

"Alright. Put it back where you found it when you're done," she called down the hallway.

"Can do."

As Sarah turned on the water to heat up, she pulled her hair down from its clip. Looking in the mirror, she saw a tired girl who'd been running from a ghost for far too long. But she felt certain he wouldn't come here. He'd never followed her to another house before, he just waited for her to return home.

With a wide yawn her fingers fumbled for the bottom of her shirt. On the way up her arms froze. She felt a hand on the back of her neck slowly making its way to the front of her throat. Gloved fingers tapped their trail playfully.

She felt its firm grip grasp her soft skin. Just below her jaw the hand's hold began to tighten. Wild thoughts of him strangling her rushed through her mind. The idea didn't seem so horrible…at least she'd be alone. _What the hell am I thinking? I'm not dying like this! _

Her shock died quickly as she screamed. The grip tightened for a moment as Terri's fast footsteps were heard, then it was gone with the sound of the bathroom door being flung open.

"Sarah!"

"Terri-he-was-here-I-swear-he-was-here," Sarah breathed quickly. Her teary eyes were terrified, and she rubbed a hand softly over her sore throat.

"Your Goblin King?" she asked, slightly annoyed it wasn't something more serious.

Sarah's eyes darted around quickly, almost as if saying his title would bring him back. Terri sighed and began walking to her room, turning her radio on loudly when she reached it.

Sarah turned the water off. She headed for the stairs, plopping heavily on one of the middle ones. She held her head in her hands and stared at the carpet.

_He followed me…_thought her scared mind, _he followed me here. _She wondered if, finally, her last night had come and he would stop at nothing to get her on schedule. How long had he waited for this day?

She thought back to the days before this. To a year ago when all she worried about were her test grades, friends and what was happening on her favorite television show. She wanted that simplicity back, and she wanted it back now. She didn't know how much more of this, of _him_, she could take. She almost wished he would just get it over with.

"If that's really what you want," came a soft voice.

Sarah froze, continuing to look blankly at the floor as her hair prickled with fear. Slowly and cautiously she raised her head to stare in front of her, her eyes seeing only the bottom of the staircase. She looked over her shoulder only to see the first few steps and the dark hallway above her.

She didn't know what to do. She listened intensely, trying to decide where he was. With a jolt she realized Terri was alone and unaware, and she jumped up and with two leaps she was in the hallway. But she wasn't alone.

With only a single step down the hall she saw him and lost control of her body, froozen in place. Standing still and afraid she watched him approach her with a smirk on his lips. Stepping out of the shadows, his light hair glittered in the moonlight from the small skylight.

Hands on hips he moved forward, circling her, followed by her eyes.

"Did you miss me Sarah?" he hissed in an angry whisper. She raised her chin and gave no other sign she was listening. "I know you've dreamt of my Labyrinth. How was it, Sarah?" he asked as he stopped behind her. "The same as you remembered it? The same dizzying walls and forests? Dangers at every turn?" he murmured, breath tickling her ear.

He quickly gripped her neck, turning her head to look into his eyes.

"You're lying to yourself if you believe that. My kingdom is _dying _because of you. You were never supposed to win, Sarah. No one was. The Labyrinth doesn't see me as a rightful ruler anymore, now that I'm an 'equal' to a pathetic mortal. Let's get this straight, my dear. I am _unparalleled _in my powers. There is no way in hell you are my equivalent. I do have power over you, much more than you would like to imagine."

Sarah's eyes were wide with terror. Her neck was throbbing with pain and in her position she could barely gasp for air. He spun her around to face him entirely and shequickly took adeep breath. His hands held tightly to her arms.

They each searched the others eyes. Sarah saw hatred as clearly as her reflection, and he saw the fear he was glad he had caused.

"I-I'm sorry Jareth-"

"Don't you _dare _use my first name."His thumbs dug into her skin."Do _not_ address me so informally You would do well to remember I am your superior."

Sarah's heart pounded. Her eyes darted around and finally rested on Terri's door.

"Terri help!" she cried as she struggled to get out of his grasp. "Terri!"

Jareth gripped her tighter, fingers digging into her.

"Terri he's-" she gasped as his right hand grabbed just under her jaw, throwing her against the wall. She slid down to the floor, where she stayed for only a moment before he took a handful of her shirt.

* * *

In her room, Terri thought she heard something fall.

"Terri!" she heard faintly.

_Oh not again_, she thought with an annoyed sigh, _twice in one night she thinks she sees this king. _

Shrugging it off, she continued her magazine. She'd go out in a minute or two. Just as soon as she finished this…

* * *

"Terri please!" Sarah yelled as Jareth yanked her up again.

"A human can't help you Sarah." She winced as he held her throat forcefully to the wall. She was getting dizzy…she needed to breathe…

Jareth saw her suffering, and a small smirk spread over his lips.

"Now you know how I feel, Sarah. Helpless to save yourself. What **_will _**you do?"

With a surprising amount of force for her state, she kicked Jareth. He let go for only a second, but that was all she needed. She fell to the ground and as she began to stand, raced to the door as well.

"Terri please!" she screamed.

Terri won't come to the door

She don't believe me anymore


	3. Having Fun, Sarah?

**Lady of the Labyrinth**: why thank you! I try to make him as convincing as I can, but...it gets a little shaky in my opinion. You're going to need alot more than a teddy bear for these next few chapters...just a warning...

**Starleena**: sure you can have some more! pass him around

**Taylor my love**, glad to see you finally joined us. Thank you, I hoped I could make it at least a little scary, lol.

**Kateya**: dark and sexy, my two favs lol. I cant tell you if it will end up J/S, but i will give you this chapter :)

**ladyofthedragons1**: as you wish

**Xanda**: many thanks, here you go!

**jumping-jo**: thank you very much :)

**

* * *

**

I close my eyes and count to seven

Hoping I will reach eleven

Jareth pounced on her, rolling her over the carpeted floor and pinned her down. Hands on either shoulder, he smiled down at the stunned Sarah.

"Well this is one position I didn't think I'd be in tonight," he smirked. He leaned close to her ear. As she came out of her daze she yelled again for Terri. This time the door opened.

"Sarah what are you-_what the hell!" _Terri gasped as she saw the man over a terrified Sarah laying sprawled on the floor. Her friend reached an arm out for her.

"Let's take a little trip." He whispered in her ear.

"Terri! Help m-"

But they were gone.

I hear him whisper in my ear

"Though you'll leave I'll still be near"

* * *

I close my eyes and count to eight

He says that this is our play date

Sarah ran as far as she could. She heard him laughing as he followed. She raced down dark hallways, jumping the stairs in threes and fours and frantically tried to find a way out of his large castle. Throwing open a pair of doors, she stopped and stared at the room before her. It had the same twisting staircases like last time. But what caught her attention right away was the shadowy figure standing upside down on her close right.

She spun around to run, but the doors slammed closed. She looked over her shoulder as he began to walk along the stairs that lead to her platform. Frozen in fear, she stayed where she was.

"Having fun Sarah?" he whispered with narrowed eyes. He circled her. "I am." Keeping her face forward, she strained her eyes to see as far behind her as she could. He made it easier on her, slinking around to stand in front of her.

"How have you been this last year?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. She said nothing, lowering her eyes to the floor. He grabbed her chin roughly. "Answer me!" he spat, throwing her face away from him. Looking at the ground she mumbled, "Fine."

"Fine _what_?" he prodded.

"Fine _Your Majesty_." She said looking up, teeth clenched. She wanted to scratch of that infuriating smirk from his face, but was afraid even to move her arm toward him.

"That's a good girl." He circled her once before returning to the spot before her. "Would you like to hear about my year, Sarah? It was wonderful. The day you left everything went downhill, but no one likes an overachiever anyway, isn't that right? My goblins lost respect for me, the council threatened to replace me, and the Labyrinth doesn't see me as a fit ruler any longer. Life's been _just peachy_," he looked into her eyes. "Don't you agree?"

Her eyes darted around the room, looking for another escape route.

"But I found something to entertain myself with." He glided behind her, his mouth dangerously close to her ear. "Can you guess what that thing was?"

"Myself," she answered quietly.

"Correct," he whispered, amusement in his voice. Sarah stiffened as his hands rested on her waist. "Did you feel me near you?" he asked. "Watching you," he swayed slowly, tapping his fingers slowly around her stomach till they met and clasped them in front of her. "Following you…"

Even in her terrified state, she could barely hide her sickened expression. With his head resting on her shoulder, he saw her face desperately trying to hide her disgust. He loved it.

"I bring out the best in you," he smiled. "Rest assured, while you're here, I'll be right behind you." He chuckled at her angry expression. He squeezed her hips softly before backing away. "Always watching."

He faded away slowly before her eyes, but she could still feel his piercing stare from all directions.

She clenched her fists and eyes as she stood alone. Her deep breathes weren't calming her down like she had hoped.

"Five…six…seven…eight.."

He laughs and says 'you're not alone

Although there may be no one home"

* * *

I close my eyes and count to nine

He says the house is his, not mine

Sarah hurried around the corner. So what if Jareth was watching. So what if he was laughing as she found yet another dead end. She wasn't just going to sit here, she was going to fight like hell to escape.

Her pace fell to a slow jog. She'd been running for hours, and had a feeling he was enchanting his hallways to have them go on forever. She slowed further to a walk, and cursed as she entered the room she had been in two hours ago.

With a frustrated scream she pounded the wall then turned and slid down it to the floor. Pulling her knees close she wrapped her arms around them and laid her head down on the soft sweater. Her tears trickled along her cheek as the hopelessness of the situation became to much for her. She was never getting out of here.

"Giving up already, are we?" asked an arrogant, amused voice. Sarah kept her head low, not wanting to look at him with a tearstained face. He nudged her foot with the tip of his boot, impatiently waiting for a reply. "_Sarah_," he warned.

"What?" she cried, her head snapping up with her high voice. "_What _do you want? An apology? Is that it?" She moved onto her knees, looking up at him with pained eyes. "I'm sorry! I've _been_ sorry everyday since I left!"

Jareth smirked down at her.

"Now we're getting somewhere."

"What do you want me to do!" she choked. "What can I do to make it up to you? Please, just _tell _me!"

"You can't make it up to me, Sarah. You can't save this dying kingdom. The kingdom which has been my family's home for centuries. It has been _my_ home for centuries. All to be undone by a single selfish girl who couldn't handle a baby."

"I _didn't know _Jareth!"

He grabbed a handful of her hair and yanked her head up. She howled in pain as she struggled to stand.

"_What_ did I tell you?" he hissed into her ear.

"Your Majesty," she cried. "I didn't know-I _swear_ I didn't know this would happen! I just wanted my brother back!"

**He said he lived here long ago**

**I swore to him I didn't know**

**

* * *

**

**badkitty**: thank you! That means alot :)

**Felt-tip-pen101:** here you go

**batteredchild**: heh heh but cruel is so fun...

**ChesneyChickie**: lightning! be afraid! yah i would go running in my room if he was there too ;)

**Davmi LaSav**: I likeyour name :) and I like that song, lol, my screen name was that song for the longest time

**shatterdheart**: domo!

**obsesor-of-inuyasha:** mehbay, mehbay not heh heh I will never tell! Im sorry you had to wait, but fanfiction wasnt workin for me for a few days. It could have been up days ago, but..oh well...

**Terri**: I do love you, more than any Ryan ever could! YOu are my love, no one elses::Steals and stuffs in purse: now you are mine forever...bwahahahaha

**CanaceErinn:** He can to choke her like that lol Um, yeah about the parent thing...they never show up again...oops...

**Moonjava**: thanks I hope you liked it

**astuibelulah**: I sat here trying to figure out your name lol. Japanese mehbay? some of it would work, but not the last part. Hmm...let me know Im intrigued lol. Anyway, thank you for the review :big smiles: I like my sweet little homicidal/stalker Jareth

**lilpyro900**: ummm...I cant tell you that...

**Solea: **I cant tell you that either


	4. Always and Forever

**ladyofthedragons1**: thank you. sadly, this is the last chapter :(

**CanaceErinn**: even if you hated stalkers with a burning passion...as long as it was Jareth, chances are anyone would love him :) Thank you for all of your reveiws, it was lovely having you along for this

**ShadowCat666**: Hey gym buddy, Im gonna miss hangin with ya :( only four days of school left! waahhh!

**Xanda**: Thank you!

**batteredchild**: Here you go, the last chapter. Enjoy it, go slow so it lasts longer.

**Lady of the Labyrinth**: your reveiws are some of the ones I looked the most forward to reading :) hope this ending lives up to the beginnig, Im still not sure Im a good 'scary' writer. All of my others were romance/comedy. A first time for everything! Im glad I gave goosebumps to to someone, and yes I can see them. Another warning must be given. _BEWARE_-an eviler Jareth is inthis one. I recommend having someone with you to hold lol, my friend made me sit with her for support lol. the little drama queen ) ta ta for now, I have another story in the making so I will (hopefully) see you soon. or...talk to you...you know what i mean. OH! Before I forget, wow this is a long reply lol, I saw Boogeyman when I was seeing White Noise too! That and my fear of the B.M. is what inspired the poem. :)

**Almost Funny**: Thank you very much!

**jumping-jo:** if the beginning is dark, what will you say about this one...hmm...

**Phantom'sSonge**: creepy indeed :)

**atsuibelulah**: aha! I thought so! This year of Japanese hasnt been wasted! It DOES come in handy! thank you for sticking with me, here be the final chapter :)

**Moonjava**: thank you very much. Glad to have had you along

**

* * *

****I close my eyes and count to ten**

**He's hiding in my old playpen **

Jareth threw her aside. She landed in a heap on the floor. She sat up, shaking with fright as she looked up at him. She inched her way back to the wall, wondering how far she would get if she ran.

"Nothing you can say or do can save yourself. _Do_ try not to blame this on me, you brought it upon yourself."

"But I didn't know you were real! I just wanted to scare him in to shutting up! I didn't think you'd come," she yelled, moving into a squatting position.

"Be careful what you wish for," he said, conjuring a crystal to dance with fingers. He took a step closer to her.

Sarah sprang up and ran. She wildly looked for hallway to turn down, but none came. Throwing open a door she flew inside.

She was in her bedroom.

* * *

Sarah hadn't been sure it was her real room, but not waiting to find out she tore out the door that would have led to the hall. It did. She hurried to her parents room, and now she sat in a corner, squeezed between the bed and the wall. She prayed as hard as she could that he wouldn't come again. Maybe he only wanted to scare her. Well, duty done. He could leave her alone now.

But she barely rode that train of thought. She knew he would be here soon looking for her. Perhaps he already saw her in his crystal. She didn't know. She just knew that her nightmare for the past year was coming true and if so, she dreaded the end of the night.

She sat there, silently crying for an hour. This time she didn't wish he'd get it over with. She wished with all the strength left in her he would stay the hell away from her. Her mind wandered to Toby and she thanked God her parents didn't trust her. Jareth might have taken him again if he were in his crib.

Sarah briefly wondered where her baby brother had gone. Who's watching him now that she had been deemed too crazy a sitter. Taylor? No, her parents would rather have Sarah than her. Vanessa? Terri?

"Terri!" she whispered in surprise.

She turned awkwardly in her cramped hiding place to grab the phone on the bedside table that was digging into her side. Receiver in hand she quickly punched in her friends number. She anxiously waited for an answer.

"Hello?" asked a worried voice.

"_Oh_, Terri!" Sarah breathed in relief. "You're alright."

"Sarah what's going on?"

"Terri it was him! I told you he was coming," Sarah cried into the phone. "Terri please help me," she sobbed.

"What can I-" she screamed and Sarah heard the phone fall to the ground.

"Terri?" Sarah called, forgetting to stay silent. She heard the sound of it being picked up again.

"Good evening, Sarah," came a cool male voice. Sarah slammed the phone on the base.

"_Sarah_…" she heard from the hall.

Panicking, she crawled into her parents large, walk-in closet. She shoved shoes and boxes of photographs out of the way, curling up in the farthest corner. She placed the shoes and boxes back as best she could, and pulled some of the hanging dresses in front of her, hoping they would shield her from his gaze.

She heard the familiar squeak of her bedroom door open. Her heart was racing. He was going to find her, she just knew it. He was going to find her, take her back and…Her mind refused to go further.

"You see," he called, leaving her room to slink around the spare, "I could easily find you with my crystals." She heard the clothes in the guest room being harshly ripped aside to reveal an empty floor. "But where's the fun in that?"

She knew he was only doing this to make her wait. He knew where she was. She tried to calm her breathing, but it just sped as she concentrated on it.

He was in the room now. His shadow danced along the back walls shelving from the door that was slightly cracked open. She held her breathe as best she could. His steps were close. Eyes wide with fear she locked them on the door.

"Now where could she be?" he asked with amusement. "Behind the door?" Sarah jumped as the bedroom door was slammed shut with a loud bang. There goes a quick escape. "The bathroom?" His boots clicked on the tile flooring. "No. Wow, I'm losing my enthusiasm. This Williams girl is very tricky," he said, sarcasm laced in each syllable. "She wouldn't hide under the bed would she? Surely she knows the boogeyman lives there." Sarah clenched her fingers into a tight fist, nails drawing blood from her palms. She hated him She hated him with every fiber of her being.

"How about the closet?"

She held her breath. She held her breath and closed her eyes and prayed that her heart wouldn't burst and that that damned Goblin King would rot in hell and-

"Well," he breathed. "What have we here?" He forcefully pulled the dresses and shirts apart that were hiding Sarah.

"Wait-" but he already grabbed her and yanked her to her feet. Pushing her out the door, she landed on the side of the mattress. She rolled onto her back and looked up at him as she slid to the floor.

He sauntered to the little playpen in the center of the room. He picked up a white rabbit and looked it over without much interest. Sarah slowly rose to stand, looking at him sharply, yet wisely staying back.

He set the toy back and picked up another.

"Do you know why I'm here, Sarah?" he asked, glancing at her as he returned the child's thing to the crib.

"You're angry with me." She said slowly, daring to take a step closer to him.

"And have you grasped the concept of _why_ I'm angry with you?"

_Why is he so calm all of a sudden?_

"I believe so."

He nodded and picked up a familiar teddy bear.

"Lancelot…" Sarah breathed quietly.

Jareth gave a small smile as he fingered the toy. He saw her itching to get his hands off of it. He tugged at the arm of the bear, it easily loosened.

"Stop it…" she whispered, voice barely heard even by herself. But his sharp hearing caught it. He pulled on it a little more, small pieces of stuffing finding there way to the holes. With everything that had happened that night, Sarah lost it.

"Don't touch that!" She screamed, running forward and yanking the bear away. "Don't you _ever_ touch that!" In her moment of fury and with irrational judgment that comes from that, she jumped back and grabbed the iron poker from her parents fireplace. Without a thought she thrust it forward, slashing his left arm.

They both stood there shocked. Jareth was surprised she had even dared to yell at him. But attack him? This was a line he didn't think she'd have the courage to cross. Sarah stared at her hand as she dropped her weapon. She was drowning in the dawning horror of what she had just done. Her said hand rose to her mouth as she looked at him with wide eyes. His were slowly building to the fire she had seen earlier and she bolted from the room.

"**_Sarah_**!" He thundered, chasing after her. She ran frantically down the stairs, hopping them in threes and fours and swinging on the railing to race to the front door. Fumbling with the lock she heard him start the stairs. Crying with desperation she opened the door and flew down the driveway, taking off into the night.

_The park_, she thought. _Get to the park._

Wings flapped above her, and an angry owl screeched loudly. Frightened tears streamed down her face. Her heart raced as she ran, jumping some of the shorter fences, sprinting the length of others. Soon the bridge was in sight.

The owl had passed her now, and it turned back to fly low, talons and wings hitting her face. Covering her head with her arms, she ran to the woods. The owl slowed down, avoiding the trees.

Sarah turned to search for it, arms down now that the trees made it harder for him to attack her, barely slowing her pace as she fumbled through the woods. She ran into something hard, and mid fall was caught by strong arms.

Screaming as loud as she could she tried to push the body away from her, but a hand firmly covered her mouth, smothering her cries.

"Hello Love," he murmured in her ear. Her eyes were wide with fear, shaking her head vigorously, biting at the leather gloves. "You didn't think you'd get away, did you?"

Sarah had an idea. Her body went limp and fell quickly from his unsuspecting grasp, his left arm considerably weaker than the times before. On the moist ground floor she crawled away even as she began to stand.

"Oh no," he said angrily. "I've had enough of this." With a flick of his wrist she was thrown against a tree and lay at the bottom. "Stand up," he ordered. "And don't run. You can't hide from me."

Battered and bruised from all she had been tossed and thrown against, her running and crying, her aching lungs fought for breath as she stumbled to a stand. Her knees shook and she stared at the ground.

He circled her, eyeing her carefully as he looked her over. Her shirt and jeans were torn in places, leaves, twigs, and bark were mangled in her long locks, and her dirty face had a few clear trails where tears left there watery marks. He nodded approvingly.

"I'm sorry," she croaked. "I-I don't know w-what came over me."

"But I do, Sarah. I know exactly what you felt. Pure rage you can't contain nor control. I feel it every time I think of you." She winced, yet wisely stayed silent. "I hate you with a passion, Sarah, even though your damn spell hasn't worn off."

"Excuse me? Your Majesty," she added quickly. "My spell?"

He chuckled, eyes more angry than amused.

"Ah yes, and the real slap in the face was that you had **no**_ idea_. Would you like me explain it to you?" He swept behind her. "What were you expecting when you went to the Underground?" His hands slid down her arms to rest on her waist, his blood slowly starting to stain its way into her clothes.

She stood silent, afraid to answer him.

"Well?"

"A challenge?" she tried weakly.

"Exactly," he answered. "A challenge against a king, but with something more on the line than a baby brother." He gave her hips a light squeeze. "Love." Sarah looked up. She tried to turn to face him, but he kept her facing forward. "You wanted a king in love with you." He rested his chin on her shoulder. "The Labyrinth wanted you to have your expectations filled, Sarah. Every little detail."

"W-what are you saying?" she asked nervously.

"I'm saying," he murmured in ear. "That it decided it wanted me to love you, and what the Labyrinth wants, the Labyrinth gets." He removed his hands to spin her around. His gaze locked on her eyes. Sarah still saw the fire, and couldn't understand why he was doing this. Was he saying he loved her? He had an awful way of showing it.

She began to look down, but he caught her chin roughly and forced her to keep the stare.

"Y-your M-majesty?"

"I despise you with every fiber of my being for destroying everything the Goblin Nobility has ever fought for, yet somehow…" She was surprised as he glared at her with his suddenly soft voice. "You haven't left my mind for a moment, Sarah." He let go of her, but she was frozen in place. He circled her slowly. "My heart is torn both ways. My hatred of my defeat constantly battles the spell the Labyrinth placed on me last year. I've realized now it may never ware off."

"Are you saying…" She couldn't bring herself to form the words.

"I love you Sarah. Much more than I care to admit to myself. I have ever since you left the Underground. I hate the labyrinth for doing this to me."

Her tense body began to relax in front of him. He smirked. Sarah's brow furrowed in confusion. His hand went to the back of her neck, gripping it fiercely. All she could do was utter a few pained sounds, too surprised and weak to put up any more of fight.

Her head spun even with his firm grip. Slowly the world around them disappeared into mist, and when her vision focused she immediately recognized the labyrinths high stone walls.

"I've told it repeatedly that I would not make you its queen, but it won't forgive my failure until the one who beat it, my 'equal' as it likes to think, rules beside me." His other hand joined the first, and they ran down her bruised arms softly and she winced. His left slowly made its way back up, cupping her face. "As long as you're alive, the labyrinth will call me to bring you to it." Sarah didn't know what to think. "It seems I have no other choice."

"Nine…ten…elev-" but he cut her off, mouth attacking hers.

Sarah's chest burned. Something was happening, but Jareth wouldn't release her to allow her to see. As his tongue played with hers, tears streamed down her face. She tried to push him away, but she could barely control her limbs. She clawed at him, finally hitting his left arm's wound.

He stepped back quickly as he hissed, right hand pressed against it. Sarah looked at Jareth to see a bloody dagger fall to the ground. Her eyes flew to her body and she saw the blood flow freely, and she fell to her knees, clutching wildly at it as if she could stop the river.

Her blood soaked into the labyrinths dry floor. Winding its way through every crack. As the labyrinth absorbed it, it accepted Jareth's previous promise that he would never marry Sarah.

Sarah looked unbelievingly at Jareth, and as the sun slowly peaked over the horizon, she could see now for the first time how pale he had become. His raspy breathing was loud as he stared at her, holding his arm. He smiled through the pain, teeth clenched.

"I am stronger than the labyrinth," Jareth whispered to her, kneeling beside her. "It's spell was strong…but I could beat it."

Sarah cried into her hands, smearing blood onto her filthy face. _This wasn't how she was supposed to go…_She fell from her knees to lay sprawled on the ground. He looked down at her with a sad smile.

"It hurts me to see this, do understand. And now…" he laid down beside her on his side, watching their blood mix together with a startlingly intensity. "…everything done tonight has been ruined…" His finger played in the blood as he struggled to speak. The iron poison was spreading quickly. "…I wasn't supposed to die tonight…" He took a deep breath, "…I've no heir…no siblings…another reason to hate you…. The Goblin Kingdom will surely die now…not that I, had, much hope I could save it…"

"I hate you," she whispered.

"I know you do," he said, sounding almost pleased. He closed his eyes and moved to lay on his back. "I hate you too," he said, taking her hand in his. "But now we're all the other has. Always and Forever."

**I hear him promise with a grin**

**That every night he'll come again**

**

* * *

**

**Now I'm speaking down from heaven**

**He never let me reach eleven**

**Now we're both ghosts roaming free**

**Forever will he follow me**

**

* * *

**

Much Love,

Amy


	5. Original Poem

Original **Eleven**

I close my eyes and count to one

I hate this game, it's never done

I pull my covers up with fear

I know that soon he will be here

* * *

I close my eyes and count to two 

I hear him lurk into the room

His steps are light, his breathing deep

I'm too afraid to fall asleep

* * *

I close my eyes and count to three 

Why's this happening to me?

He watches me with bright red eyes

Every night it makes my cry

* * *

I close my eyes and count to four 

I swear that I had locked the door

I hear him snicker with delight

"I see you creature of the light"

* * *

I close my eyes and count to five 

I pray to God he's gone outside

Daddy claims imagination

Sissy says he's my creation

* * *

I close my eyes and count to six 

Every night it's just like this

Mommy won't come to the door

Shedoesn'tbelieve me anymore

* * *

I close my eyes and count to seven 

Hoping I will reach eleven

I hear him whisper in my ear

"Though you'll leave I'll still be near"

* * *

I close my eyes and count to eight 

He says that this is our play date

He laughs and says "You're not alone

Although there may be no one home"

* * *

I close my eyes and count to nine 

He says the house is his, not mine

He said he lived here long ago

I swore to him I didn't know

* * *

I close my eyes and count to ten 

He's hiding in my old playpen

I hear him promise with a grin

That every night he'll come again

* * *

Now I'm speaking down from heaven 

He never let me reach eleven

Now we're both ghosts roaming free

Forever he will follow me


End file.
